starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Atticus Carpenter
|fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image=Ghost SC1 HeadAnim1.gif |imgsize= |image2=Cerebrate Sc1 HeadAnim1.gif |imgsize2= |race=Terran (formerly) Terran/cerebrate fusion |gender=Male |birth=c. 2462 |death=2500, Brontes IV |faction= Terran Confederacy (formerly) :Ghost Program (formerly) Fist of Redemption (?–2500) Carpenter's Brood (2500) |job=*Leader of the Fist of Redemption *Ghost ?–2500) *Cerebrate of Carpenter's Brood (?–2500) |concattop=x |nocat=x }} Atticus Carpenter was a terran ghost who went rogue. Biography Early Service Carpenter was conscripted into the Ghost Program and was labeled as one of Brontes IV's most promising trainees. However, his psychic dampers malfunctioned, for unknown reasons. He killed his former superiors and fled.Milner, Lesley (1998). Insurrection (manual). Aztech New Media. By the age of 38, Carpenter was leading a rebel group known as the Fist of Redemption, which believed that the zerg were the saviors of humanity. Brontes IV During the Great War Carpenter was back on Brontes IV, leading the Fist against the Brontes IV Colonial Militia. He recorded a propaganda video, calling on the people to oppose the Confederacy with the aid of visitors from the sky -- the zerg!StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 3: “Jack's Back” (in English). 1998. Initially, things went well, Carpenter coming to a position where he demanded that Marshal Bill Constantine surrender. However, the Brontes IV Colonial Militia, assisted by Jack Frost and his allies, put a damper on his plans,StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 5: “The Confederate Militia” (in English). 1998. plans further dampened by the arrival of the Hammer Strike Force.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 6: “The Call of Duty” (in English). 1998. Ultimately, although Carpenter was able to bring the Hammer under his command via his psionic powers, he still suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of Jack Frost and the New Dresdin Outlaws.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 11: “Attack and Destroy” (in English). 1998. Not long after this defeat, the protoss 7th Fleet arrived, promptly engaging the zerg Incubus Brood. Stripped of resources, the brood attacked Carpenter's forces.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 7: “Defense” (in English). 1998. Its cerebrate, Auza, attempted to assimilate Carpenter, but it failed. Instead, Carpenter took control of the entire Incubus Brood.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 8: “Carpenter's Destruction” (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 3: “The Road to Victory” (in English). 1998. Carpenter the Cerebrate Theoretically, Carpenter had embraced the form of "humanity's saviors", though this didn't stop him from leading his new Carpenter's Brood against them, courtesy of his two goals; self-preservation and the accumulation of power. In the end, the Overmind, having led its forces to victory over the planet, ordered the termination of the Carpenter "experiment". Unable to hold back the Swarm, Carpenter was ultimately killed when the cerebrate's body was destroyed.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 10: “The Time to Strike” (in English). 1998. Game Structure |fgcolor= |game=SC1 |race=Zerg |hp=1500 |armor=1 |detect=Yes |supply=Generates 30 |nocat= |concatbott=x |npc=x |structure=x }} References Carpenter, Atticus Carpenter Carpenter, Atticus Carpenter